Inconnue
by CrimsonRealm
Summary: Malgré toutes les enquêtes qu'il pourra faire, Alice est le plus grand mystère qu'il ait connu. OS.


_Corrigé le 5 juin 2015. _

**Cet OS a été écrit pour la vingt-troisième nuit du FoF et rédigé en une heure sur le thème "Mystère". Pour plus d'informations, contactez-moi par MP.**

**Note : **Wah, j'entame le fandom francophone. La classe.

* * *

><p>– Narumi.<p>

Celui-ci se retourna, l'œil interrogateur. Sur son lit, au milieu de ses peluches en tous genres, elle avait l'air d'une poupée en porcelaine de haute facture. Elle tendit le bras avec un air renfrogné.

Il comprit le message qu'il connaissait depuis des mois.

Il se dirigea vers le frigo près de la porte et en sortit une canette de Dokupe, la seule boisson qu'il l'avait jamais vue boire. Il l'ouvrit en prenant soin de ne pas en mettre partout et la lui tendit. Elle l'accepta sans un remerciement.

– Nous avons un nouveau client. Appelle les trois autres.

Alice parlait comme toujours de cette voix basse et posée qui avait sans aucun doute un ton de vérité absolue. Il avait l'impression qu'elle ne mentait jamais. Et tout ce qu'elle disait semblait refléter la réalité bien plus qu'il ne pouvait se l'imaginer.

Nouveau client, nouveau mystère à éclaircir. Encore une fois, ils allaient « faire parler les morts pour nuire aux vivants, ou desservir les morts juste pour réconforter les vivants. » Des expression qu'Alice aimait beaucoup utiliser pour décrire son travail. Et qu'il commençait seulement à comprendre.

Il descendit chercher les NEET avant de rejoindre Alice en leur compagnie. Devant les dizaines d'écrans allumés, elle semblait en pleine concentration. Le profil d'un homme âgé était apparu sur l'écran principal, à côté d'un autre où tournait en boucle un programme de la NHK.

– Kurosawa Raito, annonça-t-elle. Une annonce de la part de sa fille. Il est porté disparu depuis plusieurs jours.

Elle se tourna vers eux avec un air décidé.

– Occupez-vous de trouver des informations. Malheureusement, à part ce que cette fille m'en a dit, nous n'avons pas grand chose.

Tetsu, Hiro et Major partirent faire leur travail. Efficaces.

Narumi, quant à lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Nouveau client, nouveau mystère... Pourtant, le plus grand mystère qu'il avait à résoudre était bien plus compliqué que la disparition de ce vieillard qu'on retrouverait sans doute dans peu de temps. Mort ou vivant, nul ne le savait. L'avenir seul le leur dirait.

Alice, cette fillette dont l'âge lui restait inconnu, était à elle seule bien plus mystérieuse et compliquée à comprendre que toutes les affaires qui avaient été confiées aux détectives des NEET.

Tout lui semblait inconnu. Il avait appris, comme les autres, à savoir comment réagir avec elle et à quel moment. Mais sa personnalité profonde, ses origines étaient aussi claires que de la boue. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle s'appelait Alice.

Qui était-elle ? D'où venait-elle ?

Parfois, elle lui faisait penser à ces enfants-génies dont on parlait dans les livres. Une intelligence tellement incroyable qu'ils étaient incapable de vivre avec leur société. Ce portrait lui correspondait bien. Pourtant...

Il manquait quelque chose.

Comment était-elle devenue NEET ? Pourquoi avait-elle voulu être détective ? Qui étaient ses parents, où étaient-ils en ce moment ?

Les questions tournaient dans sa tête, sans réponses. Il ne les auraient sans doute jamais.

Oui, décidément, cette fille méritait une enquête à elle toute seule. Pour peu qu'il ait existé, bien sûr, des détectives assez doués pour se renseigner sur sa personne et pour traverser les barrières de ses relations multiples. Elle était si bien protégée du monde extérieur. Personne n'aurait pu savoir qui elle était vraiment.

– Narumi, dit-elle. Je crois que Min t'attends en bas. Vas-y.

Elle lui adressa un faible sourire qui la prenait parfois et il descendit travailler.

Au fond, pensa-t-il, il existait des personnes dont il ne valait mieux pas connaître le passé. La Alice qu'il connaissait maintenant se suffisait à elle même. Assez extraordinaire pour qu'on ait pas à chercher plus loin.

Mais Narumi, pourtant, ressentait toujours cette ignorance qui le perturbait tant. Un jour, se jura-t-il, il découvrirait qui elle était réellement. Un jour, la vérité éclaterait au jour. Mais pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant, personne n'en avait besoin.

Et il avait encore un mystère à éclaircir.

* * *

><p><strong>Reste-t-il des gens qui connaissent cet animé ? Parce qu'il est putain de cool. <strong>

**Merci pour votre lecture !**

_Vous vivez en 2019 et venez de lire ce texte ? N'hésitez pas à poster une review. Je le saurai. J'y répondrai. Même en 2030. Même dans 120 ans. Je serai là. Adieuuu !_


End file.
